


Therapy

by TheDelta42



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: A bloodhound called Hound, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Beckett is sent transferred to the USS Pasteur, on the suggestion of a few Starfleet Captains, and is forced to face her issues and her past.
Relationships: Brad Boimler/Beckett Mariner, Carol Freeman & Beckett Mariner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Therapy

**_ Therapy _ **

Boimler tried not to worry when the _Titan_ arrived at the rendezvous point and was greeted by the _Cerritos_ and the _Oakland_. Captain Riker and Commander Troi quickly left the bridge for the transporter room, leaving Tuvok, the Chief of Security, in charge.

“Lieutenant,” Said Tuvok, after thirty minutes of Boimler nervously twitching, “calm yourself, just because we have rendezvoused with your previous assignment does not mean there are going to be any unexpected transfers.”

Boimler flushed, Tuvok and the rest of the senior staff knew why they were meeting the two _California-Class_ starships. Two more ships suddenly dropped out of warp, swiftly followed by a third. The first was the _USS Vancouver_ , the _Parliament-Class_ Starship that Boimler’s ex-girlfriend, Barb, served on. The second was an _Akira-Class_ heavy escort, Boimler could make out the name and registry on the ship’s hull, _USS Argentina NCC-64273_. Boimler could tell from some scars on the ship’s hull that it had seen a fair share of battles in its life. The last ship was an _Olympic-Class_ Medical Cruiser, _USS Pasteur, NCC-58925_.

The five ships remained within transporter range of each other for another five hours, before Boimler was relieved of duty, it was another three before Captain Riker returned, alone. Boimler sat in Seven Forward, as the _Titan_ jumped to warp. There was a boatswain’s whistle, making everyone go quiet.

 _“Just to make the entire crew aware,”_ Came Captain Riker’s voice, _“Commander Troi has been temporarily transferred to the USS Pasteur, her junior Officers will be filling in for her until she returns.”_

There was the signature beep that signalled the Captain ending the transmission.

Almost immediately the bar broke into excited chatter. Boimler internally groaned, as two of his female colleagues approached him in an attempt to theorise about Troi’s transfer.

**_ T _ **

Deanna kept her face impassive, while Beckett sat hunched up in a ball and scowled at her.

“Beckett,” Said Deanna, carefully choosing her words, “I’m sensing a great deal of anger from you, as well as some despair and regret. Can you help me shed some light on that, please?”

“Anger?” Snapped Mariner, almost snarling, “Maybe it’s because I was forcibly sent to therapy when I don’t need it.”

Deanna felt a tinge of regret from Mariner, which was then quickly replaced by the burning anger from her attacks.

“Beckett, you know I only want to help you,” Said Deanna, leaning forwards, “but you need to meet me halfway.”

Beckett gave a disgruntled grunt.

“I noticed that your file said you served in the Dominion War.” Said Deanna, making Beckett pale slightly, “You served on the _USS Argentina_ for a year before the war and were transferred to the _USS Puerto Rico_ during the war’s final year.”

Beckett only continued to keep up her angry façade, internally praying that Troi had started becoming lax in her practices like Migleemo. Although, she seriously doubted it.

“And?” Spat Beckett, curling up further.

“And I know that you lost many friends and your sister during the Battle of Tyra.” Said Deanna, making Beckett stiffen.

“What of it?” Sneered Beckett, quietly weighing the chances she’d have if she knocked Troi out and made a break for it.

“I know losing family can be hard,” Said Deanna, leaning forwards again, “especially when it happens right in front of you.”

Deanna heard Beckett growl slightly, before sitting back in her chair, “Alright, how about your time commanding the _Puerto Rico_?”

Beckett’s mind suddenly screeched to a halt, freezing up.

“It must’ve been a honour, being given a command at such a young age,” Continued Deanna, as Beckett’s eyes started darting around the room, “I understand that it was mostly senior cadets on board and that 90% of the crew was lost during the Battle of Cardassia-”

Beckett suddenly jumped to her feet, grabbed the first thing she could and launched herself at Troi. Troi immediately tried to get out of Beckett’s way, only for the younger woman to grab her by the shoulder so that she was facing her and jam the object she had grabbed between her third and fourth ribs. Troi hit the ground, with Beckett straddling her abdomen. Troi slowly looked down at the banana that now decorated her uniform.

Beckett’s eyes widened as her mind slowly returned to her, before she quickly scrambled off the Commander. Deanna slowly sat up, absently rubbing the point of impact, knowing that she’ll develop a bruise. Panicked breathing drew Deanna’s attention back to Beckett, the younger woman gasping for air as she quickly rocked herself back and forth, the odd hiccup coming from her.

Deanna felt a flurry of emotions coming off Beckett. Anger, despair, hatred, disgust, fear, guilt. Deanna’s heart broke when she realised that those emotions are what Beckett felt about herself. Deanna quickly brushed the squashed banana off the front of her uniform, before slowly approaching Beckett. As she got closer, Deanna could her Beckett repetitively saying, “I’m sorry.” Over and over.

“Beckett.” Said Troi, crouching in front of the young woman and getting no response.

“Beckett.” Said Troi, again, her tone harder and grabbing Beckett by her shoulder.

Beckett’s head snapped up to look at Deanna, tears streaming down her cheeks and off her chin. Deanna’s face softened, before placing Beckett’s right ear over her heart, allowing Beckett to listen to her heartbeat, with the hope it would help calm her down. Beckett’s frame shook as her sobs increased.

“In through the nose and out through the mouth.” Said Deanna, softly, prompting Beckett to follow her orders.

Beckett took a few deep breaths, before saying in a small voice, “I said I’d protect them.”

“What?” Asked Deanna, pulling back slightly to look at Beckett.

Beckett’s eyes were red from the crying and, coupled with how small her voice was, didn’t look anything like the young officer who’d tried to stab Deanna with a banana.

“I promised them I’d protect them,” hiccupped Beckett, the flow of tears increasing, “I-I said I-I’d p-protect them and all I did w-was get t-them killed!”

Deanna just embraced Beckett again, silently hoping that she could help her.

**_ T _ **

Deanna sat in the Captain’s ready room, while Beverly read the report.

“If this is accurate,” Said Beverly, putting the report down on her desk, “then researchers would have enough data to publish three papers on the effects of war from this one meeting alone.”

“From what I could gather,” Said Deanna, nursing her cup of hot chocolate, “She blames herself for the losses on the _Argentina_ during Tyra,” Beverly winced, “and for the cadets that were lost in the Battle of Cardassia on the _Puerto Rico_.”

Beverly was silent, leaning back in her chair, silently setting her tea down.

“One of the dogs had a litter yesterday,” Said Beverly, her mind going back to when she first met Beckett, as a cadet who was eager to please and ready to learn, back then she seemed so full of life, nothing like the young woman who’d boarded her ship and gave death glares to anyone in her line of sight, “Perhaps, Mariner could pick one up.”

Deanna smirked when she cottoned on to what Beverly had suggested, “I do know that having an animal will help speed up her recovery.”

**_ T */Four Months Later/* _ **

Beckett looked down at the Blood Hound that had made its residence on her lap. Hound, not very original, she knows, had been with her over the past few months but he’d helped her more than she let on. She’d dialled back on the drinking and had progressed enough for her to be put on light duty. Counsellor Troi had informed Beckett that her demotion had gone to appeal, citing that the Officer in charge of the demotion had a conflict of interest, namely because it was her father and he wasn’t allowed to have her case file.

Now, Beckett was waiting for the results from her psychiatric evaluation. Her father’s superiors had ruled that if she passed two separate psychiatric evaluations, she’d be restored to the rank of Lieutenant Commander.

So far, her psychiatric evaluation had involved a Beckett being placed in command of a ship before beginning a surprise war game scenario, which Beckett had assumed was real and reacted accordingly. The doors suddenly opened, before a security officer beckoned Beckett inside.

“Beckett Mariner,” Said the Judge, looking at her with a slight frown, “I’ve read your case file and noted the demotion from a flag officer that shouldn’t have seen the file, as well as your listed ‘self-destructive’ behaviours.”

Beckett internally winced, before catching sight of Boimler in the reflection of the window.

“Counsellor Troi has also noted that you’ve made great strides in your treatment in these past four months,” Said the Judge, “I see no reason to deny the appeal request and reinstate you to the rank of Lieutenant until your next psychiatric evaluation.”

The gravel hit the desk with a snap, before Beckett felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and came face-to-face with Boimler. His face was unreadable, he looked like he wanted to say something, before turning on his heel without a word. Beckett felt an ache in her chest, Hound whimpered at her feet, making her look down.

“Well, I guess I’ll always have you, huh, buddy.” Said Beckett, before she saw her mother approaching her.

“Come on, Lieutenant,” Said Freeman, her face impassive but her eyes holding a clear pride, “We’ve got work to do.”

Beckett smiled, before following behind her mother, with Hound at her heels.

**_ T */Two months Later/* _ **

Boimler tried not to think on Beckett too much, she already haunted his dreams, he wasn’t going to let her haunt his waking hours as well. Why was it that, when he was on the _Cerritos,_ he couldn’t wait to be rid of her, but now he wanted nothing more than to be where she was. It’d been two months since he last saw her, and it was driving him insane.

Brad had tried to talk about it with his colleague and superiors, but they just laughed at him. Beckett was his friend, sure it hurt that she didn’t trust him with her past but given the report he’d read it was understandable. Brad’s eye narrowed, looking down at his PADD. It’s not like Beckett was alone, she had her mother, Tendi, Sam and _Ransom and Jet_.

Brad didn’t know why those two made him angry, he knows that Beck had a mild attraction to Ransom, ever since the timed tasks incident last year, but neither had previously acted on it, but might have been because Beck was an Ensign and Ransom was a Commander. But now Beck was a Lieutenant, not a junior grade, a full Lieutenant and if she passed her next evaluation she’d be a Lieutenant Commander, which would remove the rank issue from both Beck and Ransom, leaving them with nothing to hinder them from forming a relationship.

Boimler jumped as the PADD he was holding suddenly cracked, he noticed, with dull annoyance, that some of the glass had gone into his hand. He shook his head, he didn’t think Ransom would actually approach Beck while her mother was still Captain, Boimler didn’t even know if Beck would still be on the _Cerritos_ after her next review.

Brad froze, suddenly realising he’d been calling Mariner Beck in his head. He groaned, she was his friend, only his friend, she wouldn’t be interested in him anyway.

**_ T */One Month Later/* _ **

Beckett stood at the security station on the bridge. It’d been three months since she had finished her treatment and had been reinstated as a Lieutenant. Ransom had sauntered onto the bridge, only to speed past Beckett when Hound started growling at him. Which gave away his presence to Beckett, who quickly took him back to her quarters. When she left, she heard him whining and scratching at the doors to her quarters.

Beckett was jerked from her musings, when the ships proximity sensors detected something heading towards them.

“Captain, we have something coming towards us,” Said Ensign Barnes, getting the Captain’s attention, “I think it’s a ship.”

“Getting the same readings here,” Reported Beckett, frowning, “I recommend we go to Yellow Alert, just in case.”

Freeman shared a look with Ransom, before nodding. The Consoles all took on a yellow colour, as Barnes and Mariner continued to observe the object on the ship’s sensors.

“It is a ship, Captain,” Said Mariner, looking at the signal, “It’s broadcasting a Federation identifier signal, along with a Distress Beacon.”

“I have a match on the ship, Captain,” Said Barnes, as the data appeared on her console, “ _Miranda-Class_ light cruiser, _USS Puerto Rico_.”

Beckett stiffened, as Barnes listed the name of the ship.

“I’m sorry, Ensign,” Said Beckett, looking at the Trill, “I think I misheard you, I could’ve sworn you just said the ship was the _Puerto Rico_.”

“You didn’t,” Replied Barnes, “I couldn’t believe it myself either.”

The Bridge was silent, before Freeman turned to Ransom.

“Commander, assemble an Away Team,” Said Freeman, before glancing at Beckett and then at Barnes, “Take Mariner and Barnes with you.”

“Yes, Captain.” Said Ransom, getting to his feet and gesturing for the Ensign and Lieutenant to follow him, “Are there any other crew members who were on the _Puerto Rico_ on board?”

“Rutherford, but he’s not going to be able to come with us.” Said Beckett, as they entered the Turbolift, “He’s having his new implant fitted.”

“Ransom to Billups,” Said the Commander, after a moment, “Meet us in Transporter room one, and bring an EV Suit.”

Within a few minutes, Beckett was standing amongst the wreck of her first Command. The Bridge was as they left it, panels cracked and burnt, console fractured and broken, with the corpses of the Officers and Cadets littering the bridge. Beckett swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Ransom had gone to the ships ready room, while Billups headed down to Engineering. Barnes carefully moved the body of a cadet away from the Operations Console, only to jump back with a small scream at the sight of the bodies face.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Mariner, jerked from her musing.

Beckett felt her stomache turn when she saw the body. The flesh had been all but stripped away, leaving the skeleton visible.

“I’m sure he was in one piece when we left.” Said Beckett, after a moment.

“He was,” Said Barnes, “The Bridge lost life support before we left, he died from asphyxiation not, whatever did this.”

Ransom exited the Ready Room, “The last log in the system is the one where you say you’ve issued general order 13, but other than that, nothing.”

“We don’t think we’re alone on this ship, Commander.” Said Beckett, stepping aside to show the corpse to him.

“Ew!” Recoiled Ransom, jumping back, “What happened to him?”

“His face was eaten,” Said Barnes, looking down at the body, “Which is amazing, since he was in a vacuum for the last five to six years.”

The Corpses head suddenly turned towards Barnes, before it got to its feet.

“What the hell!” Yelled Barnes, as the rest of the corpses on the bridge got up and started ambling about. Then they all stopped and fell to the floor, like puppets that had their strings cut.

 _“Billups to Bridge,”_ Came Commander Billups’ voice, _“I’ve just seen something both amazing and terrifying.”_

“The dead getting up and walking a few feet before falling over?” Asked Ransom, after a moment.

 _“Er, yeah, how’d you know?”_ Responded Billups.

“The same thing happened here.” Said Ransom, looking around, “Get back up here, we’re leaving.”

“Mariner to _Cerritos_ ,” Said Mariner, tapping her combadge, as Billups walked onto the bridge, “four to beam back.”

Not a second after they arrived back on the _Cerritos_ , a forcefield snapped into life, confining the four to the transporter pad.

“Sorry, the computer seems to think one of you has brought something back from the _Puerto Rico_.” Said the Transporter Chief, going over her console.

“But none of us removed our helmets.” Said Beckett, before she slowly turned to looked at Ransom and Billups, “Right?”

Ransom looked at his feet, while Billups shook his head.

“Commander?” Asked Beckett, slowly, “Did you remove your helmet in the ready room?”

“The air was breathable.” Said Ransom, his skin paler in the light.

“We need to get you to sick bay.” Said Beckett, as the forcefield dropped and security separated the group from Ransom.

Beckett, Barnes and Billups were escorted to a decontamination chamber to purge the rest of whatever Ransom had contracted. It was tedious, but Command had deemed it a necessary addition to all the ships in the fleet.

Beckett and Barnes arrived on the bridge, the Captain looking up at them for an explanation.

“There’s something else on that ship, Captain.” Said Mariner, leaning against her console, “Something that ate the face of one of the corpses and making them get up and get their daily exercise.”

Freeman turned and looked at Barnes for an explanation.

“They just stood up and moved a few feet, before collapsing, Captain.” Said Barnes, still slightly pale from the shock, “But, Mariner’s right, one of the bodies that was left behind had its face bitten off.”

“Which may mean the ship is in danger.” Said the Captain, before looking at Beckett, “Was Billups able to get to the Warp Core before you left?”

“I think so,” Said Beckett, straightening up, “He was putting his tools away as he entered the bridge and we had life support shortly after he left for engineering.”

Freeman nodded, before looking around, “Anyone have any theories about what happened over there?”

“When did the bodies start moving?” Asked the Science Officer, turning to look at Beckett.

“About ten-fifteen minutes ago, I think.” Replied Beckett, racking her brains.

“That does match up with the surge of power that was detected.” Said the Science Officer, “Perhaps there is a transmitter on the _Puerto Rico_ that is causing the bodies to move.”

There were a few more murmurs, with some proposing a different theory.

 _“Sickbay to the Bridge.”_ Came Dr. T’Ana’s voice over the comms.

“Bridge here.” Said Captain Freeman, making the bridge go silent.

 _“We need to get to the nearest Starbase,”_ Said T’Ana, _“Ransom lost consciousness and now he’s walking around as if he’s in a trance of some kind.”_

“Do you have any idea what’s caused this, Doctor?” Asked Freeman, frowning.

 _“No, but it’s air borne,”_ Replied T’Ana, _“The ship caught it almost immediately after Ransom turned up, I suppose it’s nice to know the Ship’s quarantine procedures work.”_

Freeman turned and looked at Beckett, “Suggestions?”

“We quarantine the entire deck, have the vent recycle the air and pray that we get to the Starbase in time to make a cure.” Said Beckett, her knuckles slowly turning white.

“Helm, set a course for Starbase 347, maximum warp.” Said Freeman, as the helmsman set the _Cerritos_ on a reverse course.

**_ T _ **

Boimler was looking out of the window on Starbase 347, since the _Titan_ was docked for resupply, when the _Cerritos_ warped in. Boimler overheard the Comms Officer speaking to the Stations Commander. Boimler had last seen the Cerritos three months ago, shortly after Mariner’s hearing.

“Sir, the _Cerritos_ has just warped in and is declaring a medical emergency,” Said the Officer, squinting at the screen, “There’s an airborne pathogen in their sickbay.”

The Station Commander spoke to the Officer in a hushed tone, before walking away. Boimler spotted two _Olympic-Class_ star ships approaching the _Cerritos_.

The crew members of the _Cerritos_ were being beamed to the station in pairs, the last two crew members that weren’t exposed to the pathogen beamed aboard. Beckett slowly looked around.

Boimler couldn’t help staring at her, her hair was free from the matted mass of uncombed hair and were now in a series of braids that were kept out of her way with her signature hair band. Boimler also noticed that she was wearing a security uniform.

“What happened?” Asked the Station’s Commander, looking between Beckett and her mother.

“The _USS Puerto Rico_ was found adrift,” Said Freeman, after a moment, “Four of my Officers boarded her, and one brought back this virus.”

The Station’s Commander looked between the two women, before stalking off, muttering about needing a drink.

Beckett glanced around the Operations Area, her gaze stilling on Boimler, locking eyes with him, before she quickly looked at the turbolift and jerked her head in its direction. Beckett then quickly excused herself, before entering the turbolift, Boimler not far behind.

“Y-you wanted to see me, Ma’am.” Stuttered Boimler, making Beckett tense.

“Don’t call me ‘Ma’am’,” Said Beckett, nervously grabbing her arm, “I just wanted to talk to you, since it’s been awhile and er…”

Beckett blushed slightly, “And I missed you.”

The last part was a quiet whisper, but Boimler heard it all the same.

“Computer, halt turbolift.” Said Boimler, before turning to face Mariner, “You’ve missed me? Why, because you don’t have anyone to endanger? Because you don’t have anyone to play along in your sick, twisted games?!”

Boimler took a couple of deep breaths, before looking at Beckett’s face. For a split second, her expression was distraught, heartbroken, before she schooled her features and gazed at the door.

“Computer, resume turbolift.” Said Beckett, her tone flat.

Boimler had a sinking feeling that he’d gone too far in his tirade, “You, er, you wanted to talk to me about something?”

“Lieutenant, you’ve made your stance on my presence very clear,” Said Mariner, not looking at Boimler and keeping her tone level, “once the turbolift reaches its destination, I’ll stop wasting your time.”

The turbolift doors shot open, allowing Beckett to rush out, away from Brad, who knocked his head against the wall of the turbolift, “Great job, Boimler, you just made her hate you.”

**_ T _ **

Beckett sat hunched up on the station’s mezzanine, silently hoping no one would come looking for her. That hope was quickly thrown out the window when her mother sat down next to her.

“I thought I’d might find you here.” Said Carol, looking at her daughter, quickly noticing that Beckett’s eyes were red and puffy, “Is everything okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Beckett’s voice broken, “j-just some personal stuff.”

“do you want to talk about it?” Asked Carol, as Beckett curled up into a tighter ball, “Beckett, I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“I saw Brad today,” Hiccupped Beckett, looking down, “h-he wasn’t happy to see me and basically said I made his life hell.”

“But that’s not what upset you, is it?” Asked Carol, her gaze softening.

“I-I-I don’t know, but the idea of him hating me hurts,” Gasped Beckett, as fresh tears started flowing, “It’s almost as if nothing is worth anything if he hates me.”

Carol was still, slowly processing that her daughter had feelings for a boy, who apparently didn’t like her.

“I think I went through a similar experience with your father.” Said Carol, after a minute, “But, I don’t think he served under any of your grandparents.”

Carol internally kicked herself, as Beckett just buried her face in her hands.

**_ T _ **

Lieutenant Malone scowled as they entered Deck 14 of the _Cerritos_ , there were a few crewmembers who were standing around looking confused. The Commander sent the Officer’s off the ship, before they moved towards Sick Bay.

“I swear, these second contact vessels just fake these things to make themselves seem important.” Said one of Malone’s colleagues, getting a snort from the Commander.

“I’d love to see the look on their faces when they’re all demoted.” Snickered the Commander, removing his helmet, leading the others to do the same.

Lt. Sopek frowned when his tricorder went off, before he could remove his helmet.

“Perhaps there is something, Commander,” Said Sopek, unhooking his tricorder from his belt, “my sensors have detected something that would affect our biology on board the ship.”

The Commander looked apprehensive, before putting his helmet back on, “Set phasers to stun.”

Sickbay’s doors opened, revealing a female Caitian, with blood down her front, being supported by a young female Orion. The Commander looked around the two, finding all the humans caged in a corner, behaving like rabid animals. Lt. Malone threw up in his suit when he spotted one eating the hand of an Andorian.

**_ T */Five Months Later/* _ **

Beckett stood by the field that kept Tendi and T’Ana separate from the other residents of the station. The work on T’Ana’s throat had been near fatal, meaning she needed to have multiple surgeries to rebuild each part individually, in order to keep the blood flowing and to repair her vocal cords. Beckett supposed it was fortunate that the Starbase had the most advanced Medical Facilities in the Federation. The Crew had mainly reassigned to the Station, with Beckett being made the Security Chief. On a Station, deep in Federation Space. And she thought life of the _Cerritos_ was dull. The _California-Class_ ship was still in orbit of the Station, after a number of flaws were discovered when purging the virus from the ships Sick bay.

“So, this virus only effects humans?” Asked Freeman, as the surgeons stitched T’Ana’s throat back up.

“From what we could see.” Said a Commander, “We saw remains of at least three different species amongst them.”

Beckett felt someone stand beside her, “Tendi’s fine, physically, from what they can tell, she’s gone into shock.”

The person next to her was silent, Beckett assumed it was Sam, “Tendi’s probably not going to be able to be in Sick bay for a while, or, at least, not be able to be in sick bay without some major counselling.”

“I could speak with Captain Riker and see about Counsellor Troi treating her.” Said Brad, making Beckett let out a small scream and jump at the sight of him.

“Where the hell did you come from?!” Demanded Beckett, looking around.

“I’ve been here this whole time,” Said Brad, awkwardly, “you were speaking to me.”

“I thought you were Rutherford!” Gasped Beckett, her facing going red.

“No, he’s on the Promenade with Billups fiddling with his implant.” Said Boimler, as Beckett hastily composed herself.

“Oh, right.” Said Beckett, awkwardly glancing around.

“Crazy few months, it’s been, huh?” Said Brad, nervously looking out the corner of his eye at Beckett.

“Y-yeah, real crazy.” Said Beckett, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Um, Becke-Mariner,” Stuttered Brad, nervously looking at his shoes, “I’m sorry for what I said earlier, it was harsh and cruel and completely out of line.”

Beckett was silent, which Boimler took as a dismissal and started to turn to leave.

“Doyouwanttogetadrinklater?” Rushed Beckett, the words blurring into one.

“What?” Asked Brad, looking back at Beckett.

“I-I was wondering if you’d like to get a drink later?” Said Beckett, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

“What as friends or like a, you know,” Said Brad, turning to face Beckett fully, “a date?”

Beckett flushed, “The latter.”

Boimler turned red, before nodding, “I get off my shift at seven, perhaps we could meet up at eight?”

Beckett nodded, her breath caught in her throat.

“Well, see you later.” Said Boimler, nervously shuffling out of the room.

“Well, that went well.” Said Rutherford, making Beckett jump.

“Dude, don’t do that!” Gasped Beckett, grasping her chest, “We seriously need to put a bell on you.”

**_ T _ **

Boimler nervously twitched as he waited for Beckett to arrive, he arrived half an hour early and still had to see Beckett. He sighed, before swirling his drink in his glass. The chair next to him was pulled back, making him look up. Beckett nervously smiled, before sitting down.

Boimler noted that she was out of uniform, dressed in civilian clothing, as opposed to the regulation uniform.

“Sorry I’m late,” Said Beckett, sitting in the chair, “I had to finish a Tactical and Security Review.”

**_ T _ **

Carol frowned as she watched her first officer scrambling around his cell, grunting as he prowled.

“He’s not responding to any form of interaction,” Said the Station’s CMO, “He been attacking everyone who comes near, Human or Alien.”

Ransom rammed against the forcefield, recoiling as he was shoved back.

“How bad is the _Cerritos_?” Asked Carol, turning to the CMO.

“Starfleet Medical has declared the ship as an infection risk,” Said the CMO, “a Quarantine has been established, and there are talks of decommissioning her.”

Carol frowned, she knew the _Cerritos_ was still recovering from the Pakled attack, especially once Billups found the damage that was done to the warp core was permanent. She supposed that the _Cerritos_ being kept near the station for the past five months was a blessing in disguise.

“The damage to the ventilation system caused the virus to be released throughout the ship once Sick Bay was opened.” Said the CMO, “It’s a minor miracle that the quarantine systems actually worked.”

Carol ran her hand over her face, “Is there any other news?”

“Command has already reassigned the uninfected crew members to your new ship.” Said the CMO, looking down at their PADD, “Although, some of your senior staff may have been assigned to a different ship.”

Carol pinched the bridge of her nose, “Alright, what’s the ships name?”

“ _USS Columbia_ ,” Said the CMO, as they scanned the data, “A _Galaxy-Class_ exploration Cruiser.”

**_ T _ **

Beckett laugh as Brad finished his story about how he almost got sent back to the _Cerritos_. She and Brad were walking through the Station’s main Arboretum.

“That’s almost as bad as that time Ransom got a cactus stuck to his face while trying to impress my mom.” Cackled Beckett, before looking at Brad, “I actually have a similar story, but it was my sister that it happened to.”

“Really?” Asked Brad, tilting his head slightly.

“Yeah, she was one of the Operations Officers for the _Argentina_ ,” Said Beckett, a small smile on her face, “She wanted to make a good impression, so she made tea for the senior staff, but in her excitement, she was rushing around the bridge, before accidentally spilling some of the tea onto the Captain.”

“How did it end?” Asked Brad, curious.

“She was let off, since it was her first assignment out of the academy,” Said Beckett, leaning against a tree, “but was given a warning, since food and drink isn’t allowed on the bridge.”

Brad laughed, before Beckett started walking again, “I’ve got to say, this is the longest walk to the guest quarters I’ve ever experienced.” Said Beckett, coyly smiling at Brad, “It’s almost as if you want to spend more time with me.”

“Maybe, I do.” Said Brad, stepping close to Beckett.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Asked Beckett, smirking at Brad.

“Is it working?” Asked Brad, before quickly closing the distance and kissing her.

Beckett stiffened, before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around Brad’s neck and deepened the kiss.

**_ T _ **

Tendi sat curled up in a chair in Sick Bay, she’d just finished speaking to Counsellor Troi. She’d advised Tendi to try to look on the bright side of things, try to find a positive in a negative. Of course, everyone tended to view things differently.

Tendi jumped when Rutherford sat down next to her. The cyborg simply waved at her, before handing a PADD over.

 _My new implant has screwed my voice over,_ Said the PADD, _Billups and the Station’s CMO have me in here to try and fix it._

Tendi gave a fragile smile, before her eyes darted around the Sick Bay again. Rutherford frowned, before typing something onto his PADD and passing it back to Tendi.

_Are you okay?_

Tendi stared at the message, before looking at Rutherford.

“I saw Commander Ransom and all the other humans in Sick Bay, tear anyone and everyone apart,” Said Tendi, gasping for air, “Dr. T’Ana had her throat ripped out by Nurse Westlake and you’re wondering if I’m ‘okay’?”

Rutherford’s face started to fall.

“We discovered a new virus!” Exclaimed Tendi, “I mean it’s really bad that people died and we had to be kept separate from everyone else for hours to make sure we’re no long contaminated but we’re going down in the history books!”

Rutherford blinked, before a confused smile appeared on his face and he started typing on his PADD.

_Okie Dokie._

**_ T _ **

Beckett groaned as her alarm went off, rolling over onto her other side. She paused when her head landed on someone’s chest. Opening her eyes and glancing up, she spotted Brad staring at the ceiling of his quarters.

“Do you bring all your dates to your quarters after the first date or am I a special exception?” Asked Beckett, making Boimler jump.

“You know, I was wondering the same thing about you.” Said Brad, before Beckett cuddled into him, “We’re going to need to get up, since I’m supposed to be on duty in the next hour and you’re needed at your new posting, wherever that is.”

Beckett sighed through her nose, “The _USS Destiny_ , from what I saw of my brief yesterday, I’m the Security Chief.”

“Didn’t you say you were going to be the Second Officer last night?” Asked Brad, as he got up and started getting dressed.

“Yeah,” Replied Beckett, stretching and making her back crack, “The Captain was the First Officer on the _Argentina_ , so that might have also played into it.”

Brad stopped, before turning to face her, “Wasn’t the _USS Argentina_ one of the ships present before you were transferred over to the _Pasteur_?”

Beckett looked at him, “Yeah, I served on the _Argentina_ during the Dominion War, and the Klingon War before that and that incident with the Borg in the same year, so the _Argentina_ was one of the major posting in my past.”

Boimler frowned, “I remember reading about that in the Academy, I joined after the Breen attacked Earth.”

“Really?” Asked Beckett, as she shrugged her jacket on, “What about it triggered you enlisting?”

“My Dad was on the _USS Parks_ , it was destroyed shielding Starfleet Academy from Orbit.” Said Boimler, as he finished putting his uniform on.

Beckett was silent, “Ethan Boimler, I think I met him on ESD the day I was given command of the _Puerto Rico_ , He’d just been made Captain.”

Boimler whirled around and stared at her, “What?”

“He’d just been made Captain on the _USS Parks_ ,” Said Beckett, looking at him, “He was the one that was over seeing the transfer of Command for the _Puerto Rico_.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Said Boimler, pinching the bridge of his nose, “you met him and didn’t say anything?”

“I thought he was a cousin or yours at first,” Said Beckett, leaning back on her heels, “I didn’t feel it was my place to bring it up, since it might’ve been painful for you.”

Brad stared at her, before crossing the room and pulling her towards him.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Said Brad, into Beckett’s shoulder.

“I lost a fair few of the people I loved to the Dominion,” Said Beckett, “I didn’t want rub salt into anyone’s wound from that conflict.”

Brad pulled back and looked at Beckett, “Who’d you lose, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Beckett was silent, before looking at him, “I’ll tell you later, when we’re both off duty.”

Brad smiled at her, before leaving. Beckett sighed through her nose again, before heading back to the station, hoping no one would spot her leaving.

**_ T _ **

Beckett boarded the _Destiny_ and immediately headed for the Bridge, knowing she’d find Captain Alias there. She’d last seen Maria before she’d been reassigned to the _Quito_ a year after the War finished, which was when she’d started butting heads with her father. The past year had thrown Beckett for a ride, being admitted to therapy, undergoing her psychiatric evaluations and being reinstated as a Lieutenant Commander.

Beckett stepped onto the bridge and looked towards the Captain’s chair.

“Permission to come aboard, Captain.” Said Beckett, making Alias look up at her.

“Permission granted Commander.” Said Alias, getting to her feet, “It’s good to see you, Beckett.”

“Like wise, Maria.” Laughed Beckett, before looking around the bridge, “I assume your First Officer has yet to arrive?”

“No, he’s already on the ship.” Said Maria, as Beckett headed for the Security Station, “He’s the one who alerted me to the fact you were up for transfer.”

“May I ask who it is, Captain?” Asked Beckett, after glancing at her station.

“Well, I’m sure Solek will want to give you a physical before we depart.” Said Alias, making Beckett look at her.

“The Doc’s the XO?” Asked Beckett, a grin slowly forming on her face.

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” Said Alias, going to her chair, “Helm, set course for the Haakona system, warp three.”

**_ T _ **

Brad nervously twitched as Riker looked over his file.

“Well, Lieutenant,” Said Riker, putting the PADD on his desk, “I think it’s safe to say you’ve come far, when you came aboard, you were one of those suck up kiss ass types that I really hated. It’s nice to see you grow out of that phase. Now, I want you to tell me, why should I promote you to Full Lieutenant and not Lieutenant DeCosta?”

“W-well,” Said Brad, swallowing his nerves, “I’ve had previous experience in situations that have required a degree of tact and diplomacy.”

“And you believe that DeCosta lacks both of those things?” Asked Riker, leaning back in his chair.

“Well, no,” Boimler coughed, “It’s just that, well…”

“Well?” Pressed Riker, raising his eyebrows.

“DeCosta never seemed to think about what consequences their actions may have.” Said Boimler, sweating slightly.

Riker stared impassively at Boimler for a moment.

“You’re dismissed, Lieutenant.” Said Riker, after making Boimler sweat a bit more.

Boimler got up and left the ready room, before heading to the turbolift, only releasing his breath when the turbolift doors closed.

Brad let out a pathetic whine, as he slumped against the wall of the turbolift. He quickly jumped to his feet, as the doors opened again and admitted two of his colleagues.

“…Anyway, I said…” Ensign Callums stopped when she spotted Boimler, “Look who it is! Mr. I bagged a real looker and slept with her on the first date!”

“You saw that?” Asked Boimler, his face dropping into a deadpan expression.

“Well, I didn’t,” Said Callums, snorting, “but DeCosta did and boy, did he have something to say about that!”

“What did he say?” Demanded Boimler, feeling panic swell in his chest.

“That she was a psycho, and you had a death wish.” Came the response, “Or that you’re desperate.”

Boimler glared at Callums, before walking past her and the other ensign and headed to his quarters.

**_ T _ **

Beckett gripped the Tactical station as the _Destiny_ shook when an asteroid collided with it. Alias released the arms of her chair.

“Commander, where did that asteroid come from?” Asked Alias, while Beckett checked her consoles.

“It came from the nebula 30 degrees off our port bow, Captain.” Reported Beckett, as the ship shook again, “Same position, Captain, there are three more appearing on sensors.”

“Fire a low yield torpedo at each one,” Said Captain Alias, “Helm, maintain current course and speed.”

“Aye, Captain.” Said the Helmsman.

Beckett fired three photon torpedoes at the asteroids, quietly going back to checking the security and tactical readouts.

**_ T */Two Years Later/* _ **

Brad nervously paced on Starbase 347, waiting for the _Destiny_ to dock. He and Beckett had been keeping a long distance relationship, a different point through the relationship Brad had been promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, while Beckett was a Commander serving as First Officer on the _Destiny_.

Brad had been transferred to multiple ships over the past two years, the most memorable being the _USS Roosevelt_ , namely due to the Captain turning out of be a shapeshifter. He was currently on the _Columbia_ , ironically as First Officer to Captain Freeman. Rutherford and Tendi were both on the _Columbia_ as well, with Rutherford being the Assistant Chief Engineer and Tendi training to take over the role of Chief Medical Officer, since T’Ana was heading for retirement.

Tendi and Rutherford were standing off to the side, idly chatting with a few passing friends. Then the Station went to red alert.

“What’s going on?” Asked Tendi, as Officers started scrambling to the Docking ports.

“I have no idea.” Said Brad, quickly collaring an ensign, “What’s going on?”

“The _USS Destiny_ ’s been attacked,” Said the Ensign, “Their Captain’s dead, with over half the crew seriously injured.”

The Ensign was saved from further interrogation when the _Destiny_ warped in, and promptly lost her port nacelle when it sheared off. The _Columbia_ caught the Nacelle in a tractor beam as the _Destiny_ ejected her warp core and used a repulsor beam to get it away from the station. Everyone shielded their eyes at the flash from the core as it went up.

Brad caught sight of the _Titan, Andromeda_ and _Coleman_ stabilising the _Destiny_ , slowly guiding the _Sovereign-Class_ ship to the docking ports. After what felt like a life age, the bulkheads opened, allowing for a crowd of wounded Starfleet Officers to emerge. Brad didn’t think twice, before he boarded the ship and went to the bridge.

When he arrived, he found five living officers, Beckett among them, all reporting from the readouts on their consoles.

“Decks 12, 13 and 15 have been cleared,” Reported a Lieutenant, receiving reports from each deck, “Deck 14’s emergency forcefields are still holding, Deck 16 is still prepping the patients in Sick Bay to be moved to the station, Captain.”

“Good, Lieutenant,” Said Beckett, turning to another Officer, “get down to Main Engineering, make sure everything is stable before having anyone else leave, the last thing we, or the station for that matter, need is for the ship to go up while she’s still docked.”

“Aye, Captain.” Said the Lieutenant, as an Ensign approached Beckett.

“Captain, Sick Bay still needs to send the bags up.” Said the Ensign, getting a confused look from Beckett.

“Bags?” Questioned Mariner, frowning, “Ensign, we’ll move the bodies once we’re sure everything is stable, it’s not going to look good on anyone is the Station is destroyed because we were hauling the dead off the ship. Collect their badges and their pips and leave it at that until we have the go ahead.”

The Ensign looked down, before nodding.

“I was going to offer a hand, but you seem to have it covered.” Said Brad, making Beckett jump.

“Don’t do that!” Gasped Beckett, placing a hand to her chest, “You know what, I take it back, Rutherford doesn’t need a bell, you do.”

“Nice to see you too, love, how’s your assignment been?” Came Brad’s sarcastic response, before he glanced around the bridge, “What did this?”

“A ship of unknown make, it didn’t match anything in the Federation’s database,” Said Beckett, walking up to the Helm and checking a couple of readings, “Which then rules out anything used by the Klingon’s, Romulan’s and the Dominion. Ironically, we’re supposed to be heading for Utopia Planitia to join the Armada to help evacuate Romulus.”

“Pakleds?” Asked Brad, leaning against the console.

“No, there wasn’t any distress signal, and the ship itself was quite small,” Said Beckett, running her hand over her face, “You know, like a _Defiant-Class_ or a _Sabre-Class_.”

“So, frigate sized, but strong enough to pack a punch.” Said Brad, getting a dark look from Beckett.

“Strong enough to take our shields offline and knock us out of warp three lightyears away.” Grumbled Beckett, before Brad pulled her to her feet.

“C’mon, let’s get you to the Station.” Brad guided Beckett to the turbolift, “Don’t think I didn’t notice that head wound.”

**_ T _ **

Beckett did her best not to groan as the light from the tricorder went over her eyes.

“She’ll make a full recovery,” Said Tendi, putting the tool away, “Then again, she just had a mild concussion.”

“Can’t be too careful.” Said Brad, as Beckett slowly sat up, “They’re analysing the _Destiny_ ’s visual records, see if they can find a match for the ship that attacked you.”

Beckett nodded, before getting to her feet, saying “God, I need a drink.”

Brad smiled, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and guiding her out of sick bay.

“Well, since this is the first time we’ve been together in a year,” Said Brad, making Beckett look at him, “I thought we could use the opportunity to catch up, maybe have dinner…”

Beckett stopped and faced him, her face impassive, before she gently held his face and kissed him, “You have no idea how good that sounds.”

**_ T _ **

Beckett woke up being smothered by her own hair, which would be a very embarrassing way to die, before she hauled her hair out of her face. She felt Brad tighten his hold around her waist, pulling her closer.

“Good morning.” Smiled Beckett, rolling over to face Brad.

“Mornin’.” Said Brad, swallowing a yawn.

_“Commander Mariner, reports to Ops.”_

Beckett groaned and pressed her face against Brad’s side, “Really? How the hell did they know I was awake?”

“They’ve been calling you to Ops for the past two hours.” Said Brad, sitting up.

“How’d you know that?” Asked Beckett, looking over at him.

Brad just waved a PADD with several notifications on it. Beckett sighed, before getting dressed, Brad following suit. Beckett leaned against the wall of the turbolift, while Brad fiddled with his uniform.

“I don’t get why you’re nervous,” Said Beckett, after Brad fixed his cuffs for the seventh time, “I’m the one they kept calling for two hours.”

“Nechayev is visiting.” Said Brad, making Beckett pale.

“Shit.” Muttered Beckett, immediately sorting out her uniform.

Beckett stepped out of the turbolift, straightening her uniform as she did so. As soon as Nechayev spotted Beckett, she called her into the Captain’s Office.

The pair were in the office for little over and hour, before Beckett re-emerged, pale and her hands shaking slightly. The other, noticeable, difference was the extra pip on her collar.

“You got promoted?” Gasped Brad, as soon as they entered the Turbolift.

“And given command of the _Destiny_.” Whispered Beckett, slumping against the wall, “What a fucked up few years it’s been.”

“Yeah,” Sighed Brad, leaning next to her, “I couldn’t’ve seen any of it coming.”

Beckett turned her head to look at him, before leaning forwards and gently kissing him, “And you know the craziest thing? I wouldn’t change any of it.”

**_ T */One Year Later/* _ **

Beckett leaned back in the Captain’s Chair, quietly reading a report that had been submitted by one of the Junior Officers. The _USS Destiny_ was patrolling the boarder of the Romulan Neutral Zone, after a Romulan Warbird was found adrift.

The _Destiny_ suddenly shook as a shock wave hit her.

“Report!” Barked Mariner, getting to her feet.

“A massive shockwave, Captain,” Said Lt. Reeds, “It’s origin point is near the Romulan Star.”

Beckett didn’t react when Brad stumbled onto the bridge, “What the hell hit us?”

“Shock wave,” Said Beckett, filling him in, “The origin point is near Romulus.”

Beckett went back to her seat, before looking at Brad, “You know, I think this is a justifiable reason to enter the Neutral Zone. Ensign, send word to both Starfleet and the Romulan Star Empire we’re entering the Neutral Zone to investigate an unusual phenomenon.”

“Aye, Captain.” Said Ensign Barrett, turning to her console.

“Well, Number One,” Said Beckett, leaning towards her husband, “I guess things finally got interesting.”

Brad snorted, before looking at her, “I’ll be sure to have Tendi prepare Sickbay, in case anyone needs medical attention.”

“Course plotted, Captain,” Said Lt. Jameson, “We are ready to go to warp on your order.”

“Engage.”


End file.
